Imzadi (novel)
(hardback) (paperback) |pages = 342 (hardback) 352 (paperback) |year = 2350s-60s, 2368, 2390s, 25th century |ISBN = 0671791974 (hardback) ISBN 0671026100 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Jonathan Frakes |AB runtime = 2 hours and 47 minutes |AB publisher = Simon & Schuster Audio |AB published = (cassette) (CD) |AB ISBN = 0671791982 (cassette) ISBN 0671010921 (CD) (Audible) }} Imzadi is a Pocket TNG novel written by Peter David. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in hardback in . Summary ;From the book jacket :Years before they served together on board the , Commander William T. Riker and ship's counselor Deanna Troi had a tempestuous love affair on her home planet of Betazed. Now, their passions have cooled and they serve together as friends. Yet the memories of that time linger and Riker and Troi remain ''Imzadi – a powerful Betazoid term that describes the enduring bond they still share.'' :During delicate negotiations with an aggressive race called the Sindareen, Deanna Troi mysteriously falls ill… and dies. But her death is only the beginning of the adventure for Commander Riker – an adventure that will take him across time, pit him against one of his closest friends, and force him to choose between Starfleet's strictest rule and the one he calls ''Imzadi. Memorable quotes "She's waiting." : - Mr. Homn, on opening the door to Admiral Riker "We all do it. Case in point: you're at a party and you run into a woman wearing a dress so ugly that it looks like a Klingon targ vomited on it. Do you say, "good evening, my dear, why are you wearing such a god-awful dress?" or "good evening, my dear, you look lovely this evening." "Well… the second, I suppose, just to be sociable." "Save it. On Betazed they know exactly what you're thinking." : - Mark Roper and Will Riker, on his assignment to Betazed "No, to be honest, I saw very little of myself in him. To be honest, he reminded me of…" "Of who?" "He reminded me of my father." : - William T. Riker and Captain Picard, on Riker's older self "All is as it was." "For crying out loud, if you knew that time had been tampered with in the first place, and you knew that the admiral's actions were correct… then why in hell didn't you ''tell us that?!" "You did not ask." : - '''The Guardian of Forever' and Commander Blair Background information * Author Peter David was inspired by the original Harlan Ellison concept for the episode , noting that "In the original Ellison script, Kirk was ready to sacrifice the universe to save Edith Keeler. That was the depth of his love for her. To me, that was such a powerful concept that I thought if they didn’t let Harlan do it, then I was going to do it. … That was the genesis of ''Imzadi". ( ) * ''Imzadi reached number seven on the New York Times Best Seller List for , its first week on the list. http://www.hawes.com/1992/1992-07-26.pdf It remained on the list for six weeks. * The Science Fiction Book Club released a special edition of the hardback in . * This novel, along with its sequel Triangle: Imzadi II, was later collected in the Signature Edition release Imzadi Forever. * In Chapter 32, which takes place concurrent with "Encounter at Farpoint", Captain Picard's log states that it is Stardate 42372.5. In the episode, the stardate is given as 41153.8. * Some editions of the audiobook erroneously identify the narrator as "Jonathon Frakes". Cover gallery File:Imzadi paperback cover, 1993 edition.jpg|Paperback cover, 1993 edition File:Imzadi paperback cover, 1998 edition.jpg|Paperback cover, 1998 reprint edition File:Imzadi audiobook cover, UK cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, UK cassette edition File:Imzadi audiobook cover, CD edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, CD edition File:Imzadi audiobook cover, digital edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, digital download edition Characters Main ;William T. Riker *2350s-2360s – Starfleet lieutenant on Betazed. *2368 – Executive officer of USS Enterprise-D. *2390s – Starfleet admiral in command of Starbase 86. ;Jean-Luc Picard : Captain of the Enterprise-D ;Deanna Troi *2350s-2360s – Psychology student on Betazed. *2368 – Counselor of USS Enterprise-D. ;Data *2368 – Operations manager of USS Enterprise-D. *2390s – Starfleet commodore in command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F). ;Beverly Crusher :Chief medical officer of USS Enterprise-D. ;Guinan:Bartender of USS Enterprise-D. ;Geordi La Forge:Chief engineer of USS Enterprise-D. ;Worf:Security chief of USS Enterprise-D. Other characters ;Lwaxana Troi *2350s-2360s – Resident of Betazed. *2390s – On her deathbed, condemns Riker for Deanna's death. ;Roger Tang : Starfleet sergeant assigned to Betazed with Lt. Riker. Tang would later appear in Pocket DS9: ''The Siege.'' ;Homn ;Dann Lendann ;Nici ;Selar ;Chafin : Chafin appeared previously in Pocket TNG: ''Strike Zone and is named after the author's friend T.A. Chafin.'' ;Tucker ;Kathy Li : Kathy Li had appeared in the earlier TOS era series of comics written by Peter David. ;Sara Paul ;Mark Roper ;Grace ;Wendy Roper/Wendy Berq ;Gart Xerx ;Chandra Xerx ;Reginald Barclay ;Teb ;Hirsch ;Maror ;Baytzah ;Zroah ;Charoset ;Chazeret ;Karpas ;Sommers ;Lorie ;Lamont ;Hauman ;Margolin Alternate timeline characters ;Wesley Crusher : Captain of USS Hood in the 2390s. ;Blair : Chameloid Enterprise-F science officer. ::Blair's appearance was described as similar to Martia's beast form in . ;Mary Mac: head of the Federation team of scientists and historians studying the Guardian of Forever; as an Orion woman, she intentionally wears thick glasses and baggy clothes, to counteract the stereotype of her race and gender as "little more than animalistic sex kittens". ;Dexter : Starfleet lieutenant, Admiral Riker's adjutant. ;Eza/Mar Loc ;Harry ;Tennant Mentioned ; Charlie Brown : (20th century "philosopher"). ; Julius Caesar ; James Kirk ; Wyatt Miller ; Q ; Ro Laren ; Alexander Rozhenko ; Sela ; William Shakespeare ; Spock ; Natasha Yar References ;Byfrexians ;Betazoids ;Betazed ;Chameloids ;USS Chance : 25th century survey vessel of Captain Tennant. ;USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) : Federation starship in the 2390s under command of Commodore Data, with a crew of 2,030. ;Cordians ;Cygnia III ;Cygnus IV ;Ferengi ;Forever World ;USS Fortuna : Captain Lansing's ship. ;Gamma Delta ;Gamma Origii ;Guardian of Forever ]] ; : Federation starship in the 2390s under command of Wesley Crusher. ;Imzadi ;Klingons ;Kreel :A race previously seen in Strike Zone. ;Luss ;Orions ;Berlinghoff Rasmussen ;Rigelians ;Romulans ;Sindar ;Sindareen ;Starbase 86 ;Planet Vulcan ;Zetli Timeline ;2350s-60s ;2368 ;2390s ;25th century External links * * |next = The Devil's Heart }} cs:Imzadi (román) de:Imzadi (Roman) fr:Imzadi (roman) it:Imzadi (romanzo) Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks